


Dark Pleasure

by NancyKitten91



Series: Lovers Of Legend Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Love, Vampires, incubus, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyKitten91/pseuds/NancyKitten91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark entity didn't expect to find a human like Alijah. And never thought she'd take him on such a wild adventure.  Will revealing himself be a costly mistake for his kind? Can an Incubus maintain a relationship with a human?</p><p>Original story. Do not steal. Part of Lovers Of Legend Series</p><p>Alijah X Incubus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pleasure

**_Ah, there she went again..._ **

_I cannot say how long I had been watching her. But every night I would. For she intrigued me. How she tossed and turned in bed was interesting enough._

_I came to her several times, observing, listening to her, finding her life on a bit of the average side. But it was her energy that peaked my interests...Something about it..._

_The women I had been watching was in a tangled mess of blankets and pillows. Her long black curly hair stuck to her pale skin as she continued to sweat from the massive heat wave that engulfed her body. Her generous curves were forming through the blanket. Her dark eyes opened and closed every now and again, as though fighting the dream sleep._

_I did not care for looks. Only what resided in her. Which she generously gave me every single night of her own choice. Though She did not realize it. Nothing negative came from it. She never fought it._

_I watched her as she suddenly lurched her body upwards, her head tilting back. A whimper escaped her lips as I felt her reach her limits and climax before me. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly until her hands turned whiter then ever before._

_A glow surrounded her body, before floating away into the air. I quickly absorbed the strange substance. Yes...It was such a breath of fresh air...That energy is what I collected. I fed off this energy every night as she slept before me. This energy, so delightfully delicious. Like a tart or a sugar cube on the tongue. She was something sweet._

_The woman let out another sound, signaling to me that she was still not finished yet. I was amazed at her energy. We seemed a beautiful match in a way. I could feel her heat reaching me. My sense of smell overwhelmed with her need of arousal._

**_My my...someone is eager..._ **

_Many would ask if this was not consent. As this only happened in her sleep. In which I say this. The rule applies that she wanted this. In the inner most conscious part of her mind. She desired for my presence and touch. When I first began my feeding, she was hesitant, unsure. In which most humans were. It was alright. I had patience, I had time. All the time in the world. It was only a matter of minutes before she decided on having me._

_From her point of view. I was simply a lover. Who took the form of whatever she pleased. She couldn't see my form hovering over her. But she could see my projection of the desired look in her dream. Her desires came and went. Her preference in looks was always different each night. Whatever form she liked or thought, I would become this._

_I did not have such a real form. I was merely a shadow in the corner of the room. A forming entity of pleasure. My purpose was to pleasure her kind to take the energy. I couldn't say I liked it. But this was what I needed in order to keep surviving. And this woman was always generous. I would stay with her a while longer. I would linger in her home. She soon pleaded with me, though she never had to voice it._

_"T-To...U-Ugh...T-Touch me...P-Please..."_

**_I will my love..._ **

_I cooed to her, taking another form for her. This time it was just a form of a shadow. I enveloped her into it, filling her with sweet euphoria. The woman whimpered out from the sudden shock of it. I could feel her butterflies. Feel her skin flutter with goosebumps. I felt it all. Just the butterflies she had gave off energy alone. It wasn't just the orgasmic energy I stole. It was her everything. Except well, the soul._

_The woman tried to cling to my form, her fingers digging into the flesh of my shadowy projection. In reality she was digging her fingers into the pillow she cling to. However, I felt it. And it only fueled me to continue. A simple caress to her cheek or a squeeze of her body was enough to make her moan and shiver._

_It was simple fairy tales that we stole the soul. It was all because of the organised religion that we were feared. It was not our fault that we were made to devour such energy. But even then, religion couldn't keep us at bay. We were always there, watching two make love. Or taking in the orgasmic bliss of the couples in love. Or perhaps watching the single human touch their own body._

**_Alijah...Come for me...Come..._ **

_"A-Ah!"_

_And just like that. She would climax almost on command. Another soft whimper escaped her trembling form as it ended. Alijah was her name, and she was a rather interesting human. She gave off energy unlike anything I had ever experienced. Not once had I run into a human such as her. Where did all this energy come from? It wasn't simply because she was a virgin. But perhaps just a spiritual rise?_

_Whatever the reason, she was mine. Just recently another of my kind tried to have it's way with her. That did not end well. I fought off the dark being with my own powers thanks to her energy. She was mine, for now. No other could have her. My kind was territorial towards their humans._

_I watched her give a sigh, her body collapsing into the soft comforts of her bed. She seemed unsure of continuing. I wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm. Her chest raised and fell with her weak pants. I offered her a break. I never pushed her to be pleasured. It was entirely up to her._

**_Relax. You push yourself too much my love._ **

_Love, love was an interesting thing to my kind. Very rarely we experienced it. Our kind only sought after lust. Such as I. However..._

_Alijah made soft sounds, worming her way through the tousled blankets and smothering pillows. She was sweating bullets and was too warm. With a simple movement, I covered her in a misty cool blanket of air with my essence, easing her flaming skin. Yes, enough for her tonight. She wanted too much. She needed to relax._

_I seemed to have developed a...bond with her._

**_Rest my love..._ **

_My words had more meaning every time we had these sessions. I felt more attachment to her. If only..._

_Alijah seemed more comfortable with the cool air around her skin. Her skin prickled with goosebumps. The temperatures in her house had risen just by her sexual heat alone. I extended my comforts to her, putting a hand on hers and squeezing. I felt her skin, she felt the projection. Only my being was entirely around her, keeping her cool. I felt this as well..._

_If only I could reveal my existence to her..._

_Even after her orgasmic bliss, she continued to radiate sexual energy. The butterflies raged in her stomach. She was still trembling. Yes...she would stay mine...for now. After a few minutes more, her panting turned to deep breathing. Though it was clear she was high and still slightly shaky in her sleep. She would rest easy however. I would never leave her side. She wasn't alone at any time._

_My species could never reveal themselves. At any cost. Do not reveal yourself. It would destroy us..._

_For incubuses like me could never be known..._

**_Goodnight my love..._ **


End file.
